robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyranabot
Tyranabot was an American competitor robot that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors as well as Nickelodeon Robot Wars. Tyranabot made it to the Heat Final of Extreme Warriors, losing to The Falcon Mark 2. Tyranabot's bigger claim to fame was its campaign in the US Championship of Nickelodeon Robot Wars, where it won the tournament over Probophobia and became the US Champion for that series. Based on this, Tyranabot was also awarded the Challenge Belt, but lost it to Tut Tut on its first attempt at maintaining the belt. Design Tyranabot is a four-wheel driven invertible robot, designed primarily for pushing due to its four 24V electric motors driving each of its wheels, giving the robot a high top speed of 15mph, and plenty of traction. Tyranabot was also armed with a hydraulic crushing jaw at the front, powered by two electric Ag motors for 3000lbs per square inch of crushing force. It intended mainly to hold other robots in place while Tyranabot drove them around the arena, rather than to cause crushing damage. As a result, the crushing jaw was quite frail, and broke off in combat. The robot was armored in thick aluminium, making it resistant to the weapons of its opponents, although its removable link was clearly exposed atop the robot. For some of its appearances, Tyranabot sported a flammable tail at the back end of the machine, referencing its dinosaur namesake. This was a green tail in the first two rounds of its heat in the US Championship, a blue tail in its Heat Final and battle against Ninjitsu, and then a yellow-and-blue tail against Probophobia. Tyranabot was designed by the young Ivan Loftis, who first drew the robot on paper before driving it in Nickelodeon Robot Wars. Robot History Season 2 As a newcomer to the competition, Tyranabot fought two fellow newcomers in its first-round melee, Buzz and Xylon. Tyranabot started further from its opponents, and cruised in to meet both, driving over the top of Buzz, and pushed it from the side in combination with Xylon. After Xylon pushed Buzz towards the arena entry gates, Tyranabot slammed into its side, but was pushed back by both machines in response. Xylon backed straight onto the claw of Tyranabot, which briefly suspended Xylon from the floor by lifting its bottom jaw, but did not manage to crush it. At this stage, Buzz flipped Xylon over, prompting Tyranabot to try and hold it down. Tyranabot held back, in hopes that it had qualified by knockout, but Xylon was righted and slammed into the back of Tyranabot. In the later stages of the battle, Tyranabot nudged Buzz, which had slowed significantly, but otherwise avoided contact until 'cease' was called at the end of the five-minute bout. The battle was sent to a Judges' decision. As Xylon was flipped over during the course of the battle, the Judges chose to eliminate it, allowing Tyranabot and Buzz to safely qualify for the second round. There, Tyranabot faced the comedic design of Bunny Attack. The team felt relatively unthreatened by the flammable robot, which they intended to push over the flame pit. Tyranabot started slowly, attempting to drive around the back of Bunny Attack, but could only bump into the front. Tyranabot then sat completely motionless, as Bunny Attack drove into the rear, landing repeated blows on the flammable tail of Tyranabot, which was set alight by Sgt. Bash, well outside of a CPZ. Tyranabot regained motion and reversed Bunny Attack onto the floor spinner, shedding its flaming tail. Tyranabot exposed its side to Bunny Attack was was hit by its opponent's hammer again. It fled, and then bumped into the front of Bunny Attack, but this again caused Tyranabot to briefly stop moving over the Drop Zone. After an extended period of no contact, Tyranabot was again hammered by Bunny Attack, although Tyranabot took a run-up to drive into Bunny Attack's front. Later into the battle, Tyranabot guided itself into a CPZ, where Sgt. Bash gripped its crushing weapon and completely crumpled it, while Dead Metal also held Tyranabot from behind. Having lost its weapon completely, Tyranabot pressed the pit trigger, but suffered more blows from Bunny Attack. Then, Tyranabot slammed into Bunny Attack's wheel, and both robots met in the centre of the arena. Tyranabot edged Bunny Attack backwards, and Bunny Attack changed its direction so that it would face the pit, allowing Tyranabot to continue its push and guide Bunny Attack into the pit, in a come-from-behind victory for Tyranabot. Tyranabot had qualified for the Heat Final, where it faced The Falcon Mark 2, sporting a new paper tail. Tyranabot missed with its initial charge, although it was able to slot its jaw under The Falcon Mark 2's wedge, before losing its target. In a head-to-head collision, Tyranabot drove straight up the wedge of The Falcon Mark 2, and fell off the back of the wedge-shaped opponent. As its newly repaired jaw was scraping along the arena floor, Tyranabot became stuck on top of The Falcon Mark 2, and was carried around the arena on its back before being dropped into the CPZ of Sir Killalot. Tyranabot was shepherded into the corner by Sir Killalot, but escaped and drove straight onto The Falcon Mark 2's lifter. Tyranabot was suspended in the air by the lifter of The Falcon Mark 2, and broke free, only to have its ground clearance breached by The Falcon Mark 2 once again, prompting Tyranabot to press the pit trigger. The Falcon Mark 2 used its wedge shape to drive under Tyranabot and hold it in place, forcing Refbot to separate the two. Tyranabot slotted its jaw under The Falcon Mark 2, but a lack of purchase meant that Tyranabot instead lifted itself into the air when it used its crushing weapon, eventually managing to hoist The Falcon Mark 2 into the air at the moment 'cease' was called, sending the battle to a Judges' decision. Although Tyranabot had pushed The Falcon Mark 2 backwards after the 'cease' prompt, this had to be ignored, and the Judges awarded the victory to The Falcon Mark 2, eliminating Tyranabot one stage prior to the Grand Final. Nickelodeon Robot Wars In Nickelodeon Robot Wars, Tyranabot was one of four robots invited to compete in the US Championship, to become the US champion within that series. In its first battle, Tyranabot fought the horizontal spinner of Ninjitsu. As Nickelodeon Robot Wars required its competitors to be driven by children, eight-year old Ivan Loftis took to the controls of Tyranabot for each of its battles. Tyranabot met Ninjitsu head-on, and immediately stopped Ninjitsu's spinner on both of its first attacks, due to the resistance of its thick aluminium armour. Tyranabot was struck by Ninjitsu at the back of the robot, taking slight damage to its sacrificial tail, so Tyranabot drove into the pit trigger, opening the pit. Tyranabot was struck side-on by Ninjitsu's spinner again, and both robots remained near the inactive flame pit, when Ninjitsu suddenly lost all form of movement. Tyranabot kept its distance and suspended its claw, while Ninjitsu was counted out by Refbot, and pitted by Dead Metal. This victory allowed Tyranabot to advance to the final. In the final, Tyranabot faced Probophobia. Tyranabot made a quicker start, but missed its target and drove into the wall, allowing Probophobia to lift it up. Tyranabot backed into Matilda to lose part of its sacrificial tail, and also drove into an angle grinder, before pressing the Disc of Doom trigger. Tyranabot then reversed onto Probophobia's wedge while its opponent's lifter was raised. While Probophobia clamped down, the gripped Tyranabot pushed its opponent across the arena, directly into the flywheel of Matilda in the CPZ. Although Probophobia initially pushed Tyranabot back, it started to emit smoke, and lost mobility in the centre of the arena. While Probophobia attempted to move using its weapon system, Tyranabot controlled its movements while Refbot counted out the immobile Probophobia. Tyranabot briefly collided with Sir Killalot, but otherwise kept its distance, having won the US Championship by knockout. Team Tyrannical Roboteers were presented with a trophy to celebrate their victory. Alongside its championship trophy, Tyranabot was also rewarded with the Challenge Belt, which it was required to defend against challengers for the title. The defending champion Tyranabot was challenged by Tut Tut, under the controls of Nancy Rodriguez, in order to take the belt from it. Tyranabot adjusted its starting position, but did not move forwards before Tut Tut had already delivered an overhead blow with its axe, striking directly between Tyranabot's hydraulic rams for its crusher. Tyranabot moved on the defensive, backing towards the wall, and then a CPZ, where it was struck on the hydraulic rams by Tut Tut. In this fashion, Tut Tut dragged Tyranabot backwards, holding it over the inactive flame pit, although Dead Metal assisted Tyranabot by slicing into Tut Tut. Tyranabot was finally released by the axe of Tut Tut, but failed to escape, and was struck from behind with another blow. This attack immobilised Tyranabot, and Dead Metal sliced into its side, before leaving it alone to confirm its immobility. Dead Metal then cut through one of Tyranabot's wheels, and allowed Refbot to count the Challenge Belt holder out, while Shunt also preceded the final count with an axe blow. Now officially immobile, Tyranabot was axed again by Shunt and placed on the floor flipper, which tossed Tyranabot through the air, and 'cease' was called. Despite this, Shunt pushed Tyranabot into the pit after 'cease' had already been called. Ivan Loftis handed his Challenge Belt over to Nancy Rodriguez at the end of Tyranabot's final battle. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *When entering the arena for its Heat Final in Season 2, Tyranabot was erroneously referred to by its opponent's name, The Falcon Mark 2. *Tyranabot was the only one of the four Challenge Belt holders in Robot Wars to not win a battle while defending the belt. Honours Category:US Series competitors Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Robots from Michigan Category:US Series competition winners Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Invertible Robots